


所以盾铁吵架到底该帮哪一方？

by feixu_708



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, 乌龙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 11:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19973047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feixu_708/pseuds/feixu_708
Summary: 这是一个傻乎乎的Bucky试图调节盾铁关系的乌龙故事。





	所以盾铁吵架到底该帮哪一方？

Bucky搬进复仇者基地已经有半年了，就在无限战争——那些报社为那一场战争所起的名字——结束之后，Tony来到Bucky所住的小小公寓邀请他作为复仇者的一名搬进复仇者基地，并且宽容的原谅了Bucky看见身穿盔甲的他突然从天而降而失手将一个李子直接扔到他刚刚打开面夹的脸上的行为。

“不好意思，我以为你是，就，全息投影什么的。”Bucky尴尬的把另一个李子塞进口袋里。

“不用忙着藏李子，我没打算迁罪到那可怜无辜的。。。那算是水果吗？”

“什么？”Bucky有些迷茫的看着Tony。

“李子？那算是水果吧？”

Bucky点点头：“啊对，李子是水果。”

“噢，我以前一直觉得颜色比较明亮的才算水果，像是苹果、草莓、橘子之类的。”Tony像是回忆到了什么令人厌恶的场景一样纠起了眉毛。“我讨厌黑桃，黑不溜秋的，我也不喜欢那种，形状很奇怪的水果，你知道他们甚至有方形的西瓜吗？那简直剥夺了我们喜欢抱着半个西瓜拿勺子吃的爱好！”

“。。。方的不也可以抱着吃吗？”

“那和你抱着一个盒子里面装满西瓜瓤有什么区别？我想要的是那种圆弧的贴合感，贴合感你懂吗？”

“Totally。”Bucky很严肃的点点头，虽然他很疑惑为什么你干脆不设计一个很圆很圆的碗来装西瓜瓤，反正你有钱。但是他觉得这个争执没什么意义，于是他挠了挠头，决定拉回一下话题。“所以，你肯定不是来和我，谈论水果的吧？”

“哦对。”Tony作恍然大悟状假笑了一下，要是Bucky像Pepper一样了解Tony，他肯定能发现这只不过是一个Stark式【我不知道怎么提这个事情所以我试图转移下注意力延缓一下Deadline】的典型表现。“鉴于现在，战争结束了，纽约市也恢复平静了，你也立了不少功，我，我说我们，复仇者们，想着邀请你搬进复仇者基地。”

“。。。去那里干嘛？”

“因为，我想让你搬进去？”Tony利落地合上了面甲。“那么，给你半天时间打包一下，我派人来接你，就这么决定了。”

“啊我。。。”

话音未落，回答他的只有钢铁侠潇洒离去的背影，Bucky眨巴了下眼睛，从裤兜里掏出那个饱满的李子塞进嘴巴里，含糊不清的嘟哝着：

“我好像没有东西可以打包。。。，”

在成功入住后的半个月，Bucky深刻的感受到了什么叫有钱真好。柔软的床垫，美味的食物【这个得取决于今天谁做饭】，Tony还免费给自己【翻修】了铁手臂并且每个月都要去他的实验室检查一下，他所需要做的就是在他发小——美国队长——喊出【复仇者集结】的时候和他们一同出动去打击罪犯，而且结束后不单有专人处理伤口，还有某土豪例行举办的小派对。

这可比当兵时候或者在九头蛇时候的待遇好多了。

开始大家对于Bucky的态度不冷不热，不会主动攀谈，遇上了就打个招呼或者点点头，Bucky本也不是爱说话的性子，别人不找他他也不知道主动拉近一下关系，复仇者里也就只有Steve和Tony能和他说几句话，虽然Tony和他的聊天大部分都是在维修铁手臂时候为了避免太过尴尬的气氛而进行的更加尴尬的聊天，但Bucky也还算满足。后来又一起战斗了几次，聚会了几次，而Bucky帮Natasha在一次战斗里用铁手臂挡了一颗子弹后，Natasha主动邀Bucky去训练场训练，Bucky才第一次和其余的复仇者有了交际。又经历了几次一起战斗后，Bucky终于融入了复联的大集体，也发现了这些表面光鲜的复仇者们不为人知的一面。

在战场上严肃到不行的Clint其实私底下是个狂热甜食爱好者，喜欢半夜里起来觅食，Bucky半夜起来上厕所碰到了他了几次，还因此发现自己房间里是有厕所的，不过是藏在衣柜里面；Sam最讨厌谁和他说‘On Your Left’，有一次在他找杯子的时候Bucky随口说了一句，Sam气的好一会儿没和他说话，他猜这个得怪他发小；Bruce脾气很好，和他体内的Hulk的性子截然相反，Bucky经常会看见Bruce在瑜伽垫上把自己扭曲成各种样子，他还不敢笑；Vision不喜欢走门。他经常在自己换衣服的时候穿墙进来，无视Bucky惊恐脸，淡定稳重的告诉他Tony有什么什么事情后便轻飘飘地再一次穿墙而出，独留Bucky一脸懵逼。哦对，他还是个差劲的厨师；Wanda倒就是个会魔法的小姑娘，她整天和Vision粘在一起，两人之间的粉红泡泡满天飞，让Bucky不禁感叹年轻真好；Steven是个很奇妙的人，他给Bucky表演了一次他的魔法，Bucky看着一屋子的李子表示你他妈太酷炫，但Steven的名字他经常叫错成Steve，导致这位法师大人很不爽；Natasha算是他最摸不透的人，不过这个美艳的特工在交手时的确很喜欢用‘剪刀腿’，他到现在脖子还疼。

他同样还发现了一些问题，关于Steve和Tony之间的。

他最好的朋友和他目前的金主大人之前的关系在他看来有些，微妙。作为复仇者的两位领袖，他们在战场上的表现无懈可击，两个人默契的像是他们共享一个脑子一样，各种关于美国队长和钢铁侠的组合技数都数不过来，复仇者周边里像是耳机，鞋子之类配对的物件，永远是一红一蓝，‘商业Cp’的称号已经是他们两的代名词，‘盾铁’这个配对称号就连他这种不上网的老年人都有所耳闻，而在媒体面前这两人也是一副和和睦睦欣欣向荣的样子，搂着彼此的腰一口一个‘Tony’和‘Steve’叫得作为背景的复仇者们一身鸡皮疙瘩。所以在Bucky一直以来的印象里，虽然作为钢铁直男的他不会真的把这两人凑成一对，但起码他们之间的关系肯定是很好很好的。

好个屁啊！

他了解Steve，那家伙就是个老好人性子，还是豆芽菜的时候连说话的声音都是轻轻柔柔的。而Tony虽然个性张扬，但通过那些尬聊，Bucky也能感觉到这个披着钢铁外壳的男人其实内心深处也是一个挺温柔的人。而就是这样两个人，在和对方说话的时候，都变成了一点就燃的炸药桶，在大家看来很正常的几句话都能让他们吵起来。小吵还好，顶多就是这两个人互相生生闷气，大吵是很令人崩溃的，因为基地的东西都会跟着遭殃。在一次次目睹Steve和Tony的争吵后的Bucky觉得人生之迷茫，难道你们两的在外面那些和睦的表现都是假的吗？你们两是在做表面夫妻吗？

呸呸呸，什么表面夫妻。

他怕是被洗脑了。

而据他半年以来的观察，Steve和Tony的争吵是有固定模式的。

模式一：因战场上的战斗‘没有按计划进行’。此争吵模式都是在战后总结会议里爆发的，伤害程度看具体发展，目前最严重的一次导致会议室不得不进行了一次维修。此模式基本平摊下来一个星期会发生两次。

模式二：因一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事情。此争吵模式如同不定时炸弹，除了睡觉时间以外的其他时间每一分每一秒都有可能爆发，有时候是因为Steve告诉Tony少喝点咖啡导致话题上升到【你他妈是怎么在西伯利亚打我的】然后是一场暴风雨，有时候是Tony告诉Steve别穿那个格子衬衫导致话题上升到【也没见你设计的大厦有多好看】然后又是暴风雨，伤害程度也看具体发展，最严重的一次整个基地都翻修了一下。此模式基本平摊下来一个星期会发生1、2、3、4、5、6、7…..次。

你们也真不嫌累。

Bucky对此有点生气。因为在他看来，两个人的争吵大部分是源于自己的发小，Steve总是喜欢抱怨Tony不按照计划进行，总是限制Tony喝咖啡吃东西，看在上帝的份上，你又不是他爸爸！所以Tony的恼怒在Bucky看来是理所当然，他觉得Tony人其实不错啊，还那么大度让自己住进来，自己发小却百般刁难他，是不是有些太过分了。而让Bucky疑惑的是，其余复仇者们对于这个场景的发生已经不能算是见怪不怪，而是直接无视了。Bucky甚至在Steve和Tony扭打在一起的时候看到Bruce和Natasha愉快的在这场小战役不远的地方祥和地做着瑜伽。

不担心自己被砸到吗啊喂？悠闲过头了啊！？

“内战，西伯利亚，灭霸，无限战争。。。这些都是让人心碎的代名词，但我们很高兴这一切闹剧终于结束了，而复仇者们现在能够团结在一起，在保护美国公民方面有益无害，而这半年以来，我的复仇者们的表现大家有目共睹。。。”

Bucky坐在沙发上，盯着不远处的电视上西装革履的Tony站在一众摄像机面前神态自如的作所谓的‘战后总结记者会’，一旁的Steve面带微笑，看起来一脸正气。Bucky扭头看着Natasha：

“所以他没有穿着盔甲打仗的时候就在干这些事？”

一旁的Sam看了一眼Bucky：“不然你觉得他每天就只是在享受美酒和美酒？”

“不，只是。。。”Bucky摸了摸他自己的下巴，重新将视线放回电视屏幕上。“都半年了。”

“那些该死的记者就是不肯让那件事过去，逮到机会就要提一提。”Natasha翻了个白眼，喝了一口酒。

“如果要我去应付那些记者？我可做不到，他们就像拿着摄像机的魔鬼一样把你拉近地狱。”Clint摇摇头。

“这个世界就是那么运转的，得有人来做这个。”Sam仰头饮下杯子里的最后一口酒后起身。“我去给自己搞点喝的，谁要吗？”

“给我来一杯。”Natasha举手。

Bucky看着电视屏幕，双手握成一个拳头抵在自己的下巴处，默默下了决心。

当Steve和Tony结束记者会回到基地的时候看上去都有些乏了，而Tony第一件事情就是冲到厨房插上了咖啡机的电源，正好在厨房试图弄点水喝的Bucky倚靠在冰箱上，默默喝了一口杯子里的水，看了一眼马上要走到厨房门口的Steve，一场小型暴风雨可能又要爆发了。

“你就不能有一刻不喝咖啡吗？”Steve率先开口，他踏进厨房，伸手拔掉了电源，蹲下打开了柜子。“我给你弄点吃的。”

Tony预料之中的有些被惹恼了，但他可能是看到Bucky在一边，并没有怎么表现出来，只是转过身就要出厨房：“我不想吃东西。”

“你早上就没吃。”Steve的声音听起来闷闷的。

“我不想吃，别逼我。”

“我没有逼你干任何事情，Tony。”

“那你干嘛拔电源？难道你这个行为不是在逼我不准喝咖啡吗？”

“你以为我想？你的心脏。。。”

“我他妈不想谈这个。”Tony回头瞪了一眼Steve。“得了吧，我又不是有心脏病，我胸前发光那玩意儿早就不是威胁了，你知道这点。”

“但毕竟还是不利于你身体。”Steve双手叉腰，他低头看了一眼地板，自嘲似的笑了一下。“你怎么就不能听我一次呢？”

“噢，不好意思，我就是那种，不听任何人劝，自私自利的家伙，真是难为你忍受我了。”

“我没那么说！”

“但听起来你是这个意思。”Bucky冷不丁地冒出一句，让Steve和Tony成功的卡住了。

过了好一会儿，Tony才抬手指了指Bucky：“你看，Bucky都觉得你是这个意思。”

“但是。。。”

“只是一杯咖啡而已，Steve。”Bucky走过去插上了电源。“别那么紧张兮兮的，他又不是你儿子。”

“这就是我要强调的点！”Tony拍了拍手。“终于有个明事理的人了。”

“。。。你没有在帮忙，Bucky。”Steve无奈地看了一眼Bucky。

“别把矛头放在你发小身上。”Tony双手环抱在胸前。“这是我俩的事情。”

“说真的，Steve，你有时候是真的管太宽了。”Bucky把杯子放下看着Steve。“我知道你作息很健康，但是这不是让别人按照你的作息的理由，说真的，你倔得跟头牛似的。”

“你怎么说起我来了？”Steve有些懵逼。“我这是为了他好。”

“或许人家并不想接受这份好意呢？你有没有站在Tony的角度思考一下问题？”Bucky越说越激动，他眼睛里似乎有着对特色社会主义富强民主的热爱。。。不对，扯远了，但他的确看起来像是要立刻冲去献身沙场一般。

Tony眨巴了下眼睛，颇有些意外地看了一眼Steve，又看了一眼Bucky，挠了挠头：“其实，还好？”

Bucky一拍桌子，他看起来就像个战争时在街上演讲鼓动大家参军的人：“你不要再容忍他了！Steve的独裁统治今天就该结束了！被他威逼利诱的人民该得到解放！！”

Steve被自己发小的举动弄得已经彻底风中凌乱了，而一旁的Tony似乎是看傻眼了，好一会儿才从嘴里憋出一个音节，随后就是再也压抑不住的爆笑，看在上帝的份上，他笑得似乎眼泪都快下来了。

“你发小哈哈哈哈哈，你发小是脑子抽了吗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈他可能是想笑死我然后继承我的钢铁侠哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。。。”

而一边的Steve终于找回了自己的舌头：“Bucky，你是，最近有什么不愉快的事情吗？别憋在心里容易出问题。”

“容易出问题哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈这他妈已经出问题了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

不是似乎，是已经笑出眼泪了。

Bucky实在有点委屈，他明明是为了Tony好，结果不但Steve以为自己脑子出问题，Tony还帮着Steve嘲笑他！！

最崩溃的是，他的那场小型演讲立刻在复仇者里传开了，现在Natasha看见他就举杯朝他喊‘为了人民！’，Clint也不停地调侃那句‘独裁统治’，其他人虽然没那么明目张胆地嘲笑他，但一旦涉及到相关内容便向他投来的带着笑意的目光，让他浑身不自在，这让他冬日战士的威严和脸面往哪里放？！

将食物塞得嘴巴里鼓鼓囊囊的Bucky双手环抱胸前，坐在桌前，机械地咀嚼着，满脑子想着怎么挣回颜面。

Bucky想着想着，吃着吃着。

Bucky吃完了，还在想。

然后Bucky想到了！

行，你Tony Stark不领情，下次吵架，我就帮Steve来和你吵好了，他就不信自己发小还能那么忘恩负义！

寻觅一个Steve和Tony吵架的机会很容易，但这一天，Bucky发现了两人气氛的不对劲。

坐在自己沙发对面的两人，一个翘着二郎腿在看手机，一个坐姿端正地看着手中的报纸，看起来极其正常。

但他们已经维持这个动作三个小时之久，而且期间没有一点交流！

糟糕，难道冷战了？

冷战可就不好办了。Bucky想，他们不吵起来，怎么解决问题，自己怎么去帮Steve呢？

Bucky瞟了一眼坐在自己旁边的Sam，用胳膊顶了顶他，口语传递着：“他们怎么了？”

Sam看了一眼盾铁两人，朝Bucky摇摇头，小声说：“估计是又闹矛盾了。”

“他俩吵架不是从来都是吵完就好吗？”

“那估计就是都有一肚子气但是还没有开始吵。”

“吵出来是不是会好一点？”

“应该吧。”

Bucky点点头，决定自己引爆这次‘战争’，引爆战争可是一个技术活，Bucky在脑袋里构思了一会儿措辞后，开口：

“你们今天不吵架吗？”

闻言，Steve和Tony同步抬头望着面前的Bucky，表情也似乎是复制粘贴一样的诧异，Sam闭上眼睛，长长的吐出一口气，他无比的希望自己没有认识这个人。

“我们今天，为什么要吵架？”Steve一脸有些不能理解自己发小思路的表情。“Bucky你还好吗？”

“Sam你最近是不是给他看了什么奇奇怪怪的东西？”

被点名的Sam懵逼抬头：“关我什么事？”

“说起来…”Tony转头看着Steve。“你今早上和谁在一起？”

“Eddie Brock啊。”Steve眨巴了下眼睛。“就，被毒液附身的那个记者。”

“你俩呆一起干嘛？”

“我那时候在问他怎么处理毒液的问题，他叫我不用担心…”Steve眉头一皱。“你怎么知道我在干什么？”

Tony不自然地看了一眼地板：“谁叫你出去晨跑那么久都不回来，我就让Friday查…”

“你跟踪我？！”

“准确来说是Friday干的！！”

“你为什么…”Steve挠了挠头发，看着Tony。“我说过了，我不会乱跑的，你完全可以给我发个短信什么的。”

“我就，习惯性的…”

“我不喜欢这样，Tony。”Steve有些无奈的看着Tony。“真的。”

Tony沉默了一下，扯过一个枕头抱在怀里，正在期待Steve吵架占下风这样自己就可以挺身而出的Bucky被现在的局面弄的有点搞不清情况，Tony你倒是怼回去啊！你跟人打嘴架从来没输过啊喂！

但这两人吵架的感觉，怎么那么奇怪？

好像...

“我不会背叛你的，你要相信这点，Tony。”

背叛？

而在下一秒，Bucky眼睛猛地瞪大，表情因面前发生的一幕彻底扭曲了。

Steve他伸手捏住了Tony的下巴凑了上去，Tony也不见任何抵抗，乖乖地拉着Steve的衣角，两人亲吻的声音里甚至带上了水声！

情侣。就是情侣吧！！！！！

Bucky感觉遭到了背叛。

而且他的眼睛好痛。

花絮：  
“为什么没有人告诉我他们两个在谈恋爱啊喂！”

Natasha耸耸肩：“我们都以为你知道。”

“我不知道！！！”


End file.
